List of References the the Blair Witch Series
This is a list of referencres to The Blair Witch Series. 1.Charmed S02E06:That Old Black Magic: some references of the Blair Witch Project,the storyline where the 3 film makers find the witch Tuatha is a nod to the Film:"The Blair Witch Project"(1999),1 of the filmmakers also reference the film.,when Joshua got lost,he met Tuatha who killed him by pulling his heart out of his chest because She needed it for a Spell, Later when Heather & Michael are looking for Joshua,they were confronted & killed by Tuatha who needed their Hearts for a Spell. S07E02:The Bare Witch Project: The Title Reference to the 1999 found Footage Film"The Blair Witch Project". 2.Johnny Bravo S03E17A:The Hansel & Gretel Project:lot of references to the Blair Witch Project in this Episode. 3.Scooby Doo The Scooby Doo Project:a Parody of the Blair Witch Project,while also poking fun at the Scooby Doo Franchise in the Process. 4.Robot Chicken S01E14: Joint Point:America's most tragic home Videos:a Parody of thne Blair Witch Project which "Reshows" the Ending Scene,the Blooper Host said:"Rumor has it Those Kids were torn from Limb to Limb". S06E11:Eviscerated Post-Coital by a 6 Foot Mantis:Me so Sorry:the Monster from Cloverfield talks to his Camera same way as Heather,which is a Parody of the Blair Witch Project. S08E10:The Unnamed 1: Labyrinth Chase: the chase scene where Mike & Heather were Running,only for Mike to"Piss in the Corner", Mike from the Blair Witch Project is found standing in the corner to relieve Himself. 5.Cloverfield Like the Blair Witch,it involves a Person behind a Camera Recording what's happening in the Movie. 6.Aqua Teen Hunger Force S02E10:Broodwitch:when Frylock mentions the Broodwitch,Meatwad couldn't understand Him & said "Other Witch Names",including the Blair Witch(Aqua Teen Probably Watch it,) 7.Family Guy S03E01:The Thin White Line:Brian takes a Blind Man to a Movie where They're watching a Movie at which Brian describes everything on the Movie that's similier to the Blair Witch Project,assuming that the Blair Witch Project is the Movie They're Watching. S04E15:Brian goes back to College:The Scene where Stewie falls to the Floor,Legs twitching just within frame with the Camera still running after seeing Meg undress through His Video Camera is reminiscent of the Final Scene in the Horror Film the Blair Witch Project. 8.Diagnosis Murder S08E22:The Blair Nurse Project:Name of the Episode Title Reference To the Blair Witch Project. The Episode Kinda resembles the Movie except it happened in the Basement of the Hospital that almost resembles Rustin Parr's House,Parts of the Episode resembles the Blair Witch Project. 9.Venture Bros. S03E08:Tears of a Sea Cow. When Henchman #21/Gary Fischer found out that He had Night Vision Goggles,He Said:"It's like Blair Witch O VISION". Hinting He saw the Blair Witch Movie. 10.Total Drama Total Drama Action Episodes: The Sand Witch Project - The Episode's Title is a Parody of the 1999 Horror Film,"The Blair Witch Project";additionally, the scene featuring a close-up of Harold's Face with a runny Nose is a reference to a particular scene as well. 2ND Reference: Top Dog - Beth makes a reference to the Blaie Witch Project,when She is alone in the woods with Her Animal. 11.How I Met Your Mother S05E20:Home Wreckers When Ted shows the Gang the House He Bought,Barney Said:"& was the Blair Witch easy to deal with,or did She haggle over the Closing Costs?",before Marshall said:"Don't Even Joke about That,Man." Guess They saw the Blair Witch Project(Probably the Whole Series.). 12.Psych S07E03:Lassie Jerky The Episode is similier to the Blair Witch,except They are Looking for Bigfoot & the Forest is at Santa Barbera. What Happen is Similier to the Blair Witch. 13.Scary Movie (2000) Gail Hailstorm interviews a girl name Heather,asking her some questions,Heather explains that she & her boyfriend are making out,then they hear some noise & her boyfriend goes to check it,which was 10 minutes ago,when Gail ask if it cross Heather's mind that her boyfriend was probably murdered & that she's next,which surprises Heather,laughly saying:"Really? No Way.",just as Gail said to Heather,Good Luck,Ghostface appear & attacks Heather,while Gail & her cameraman still films,when Gail ask what she's felling,She answers:"Lots of Pain",she ask for help,but Gail answer but it's sweets,she then try to ask Ghostface,who answer that they have the nerve coming here,he's just trying to do his job,he wants the camera off,when Gail refuse,Ghostface then plans to kill the 2,forcing Gail & her Cameraman;Kenny to run for their lives,while doing so,offscreen,Kenny was killed by Ghostface,Later Gail made a footage close to her face,she apoligizes to Kenny's family,that it';s her interview,her story,that it's all her fault... the part running through the woods,the camera facing Gail's face & a girl name Heather all similier to the Blair Witch Project... 14.Cannibal Holocaust (1980) Similier to the Blair Witch Project,But Different... 15.Paranormal Activity (2007) Trivia * Category:Content